USS Malverne (NCC-2205)
|status = Active (as of February 2316) }} The USS Malverne (NCC-2205) was a shuttlecarrier active in the 23rd and early 24th centuries. She was commissioned in 2292. While under construction in 2290, Malverne was being fitted with additional weapons emplacements and a regiment of surface action specialists was scheduled for permanent embarkation aboard the ship. ( , vol. 1 revised) On 29 November, 2295, Starfleet received word of smuggling activities in the Tengen system. Malverne, commanded by Captain Rowley, was dispatched to gain intelligence on the operation, but not to engage the smugglers. (Star Trek: Malverne: "Police Action"; : "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") Upon completion of her mission in the Tengen system, Malverne was scheduled to dock at Komarov Station, but docked instead at Shadowstar Station, where the fleet tender Puget Sound was located. The officers and crew of Malverne took shore leave. Unknown pranksters not only turned the shuttlecarrier upside-down, but painted a mirror image Klingon komerex stela on its ventral surface. The crew were forced to remove the image before the arrival of a Klingon delegation the next day. In 2297, then-Fleet Captain Rowley was present to assess a Kobayashi Maru exam that included J'rrreshar, one of the few Gorn to take the command track at Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Malverne: “[[Tales of the Kobayashi Maru: J'rrreshar's Story|Tales of the Kobayashi Maru: J’rrreshar’s Story]]”) Malverne was part of a nine-ship squadron, led by , that engaged the Darnath in the Voranis system in June, 2299. After losing several ships, the Darnath began to withdraw, and Admiral Rosenzweig ordered pursuit stopped. He ordered a message probe to be deployed from Malverne to be sent to the Darnath central colony world, carrying a message of peace from the . ( : "The Road Goes Ever On") In the fall of 2300, several starships and Starfleet facilities — such as , USS Malverne and — sent delegations to a celebration of 's 10th anniversary in continuous service. Malverne ran peacekeeping patrols near the Romulan Neutral Zone in June, 2304. Also at this time, Malverne was part of a squadron formed to locate a Jinimar vessel that had attacked . ( : "To Everything There is a Season") At some point prior to 2310, Malverne was involved in Operation Solar Wind. (The Best of Dockyard Review: "The Normandy Class Supercarrier: Boldly Going Into Harm's Way") Malverne was named flagship of Task Force 76 sometime in the early 24th century. (Star Trek: Malverne/ : At Gamma Hydrae) In 2312, one of Malverne 's long-range shuttles, Delaware, conveyed a team of archeologists and anthropologists to Shadowstar Station for a scientific expedition in the Delta Triangle. ( : "Tempest") Marine Strike Group The 41st MSG An Fianna was embarked on Malverne. Fleet Carrier Wing Seven (CWV 7) Composition: light interceptors: *VF-101 "Deathdealers" - 12 *VF-102 "Gunfighters" - 12 *VF-103 "Diamondbacks" - 12 light fighters: *VF-22 "Marauders" - 12 *VF-118 "Vigilantes" - 12 *VF-721 "Rampagers" - 12 ''Hornet''-class fighters: *VFA-733 "Nighrcrawlers" - 12 *VFA-26 "Black Diamonds" - 12 strike fighters: *VA-744 "Peacekeepers" - 12 *VA-752 "Ravens" - 12 AWACS shuttles: *VAW-3 "Swivelheads" - 6 utility shuttle: *VR-714 "Red Ball Express" - 12 *VR-726 "Chuckwagons" - 12 *VR-735 "Packhorses" - 12 long-range shuttles: *VR-737 "Grayhounds" **''Schuykill'' **''Delaware'' medevac/rescue shuttles: *VH-1 "Deathcheaters" - 8 assault/landing shuttles: *VCS-71 "Landsharks" - 12 *VCS-19 "Steamrollers" - 12 Total: 196 External links *Star Trek: Malverne website **Advanced Starship Design Bureau - Publications **[http://www.ussavenger.org/storage/fiction/RoadGoes.PDF Rosenzweig, Alex. Star Trek: Avenger: "The Road Goes Ever On."] Malverne Malverne 002205 Malverne Malverne Malverne Category:Starfleet International Fan Association Category:Starships named after United States ships